Eternal Scene: The First is The Last
by F.Freyja
Summary: Based on Eternal Soul scene 3. Untuk kisah mereka yang terhalang kematian, untuk kisah mereka yang abadi dalam penderitaan, dan untuk mereka yang telah terjerat benang merah abadi. Salah satu kisah cinta tragis masa lalu yang berada dalam keabadian. DISCONTONUED


**Eternal Scene: The First is The Last** **© Ichimaru Akito**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Eternal Soul © Kazumi Yuana**

**A/N :**

**Plot fic ini diambil dari manga berjudul **_**Eternal Soul (Hyakuman Tsubu no Namida/a Million Teardrops)**_** karya **_**Kazumi Yuana**_**. Jadi maklum saja jika plot fanfic ini mirip/sama dengan scene 3 dalam komik tersebut.**

**Warning :**

**Shonen-ai, OoC, AU, typo, EYD yang tidak sempurna.**

**xxx**

_**Jika kehidupan abadi bisa didapatkannya, maka ia akan rela meskipun harus menjadi seorang iblis sekalipun. Untuk kisah mereka yang terhalang kematian, untuk kisah mereka yang abadi dalam penderitaan, dan untuk mereka yang telah terjerat benang merah abadi.**_

**xxx**

_One of Eternal Soul's scene, an eternal story from Hirokazu and Valeriana._

**Eternal Scene: The First is The Last**

**xxx**

"Tuan Sasuke, Nona Karin datang untuk menemui anda." Seorang pelayan berambut putih dan berkacamata berkata sopan pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Hn. Aku akan segera menemuinya." Ucap pemuda bernama Sasuke, yang segera bangkit dari sofa mewahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali menoleh pada sosok pelayannya yang masih berdiri di belakangnya sebelum berkata, "Ah, Kabuto, tolong sampaikan pada Orochimaru-sensei kalau aku akan terlambat mengikuti pelajarannya."

"Akan saya sampaikan, Tuan."

**xxx**

_**Mungkin ia memang seorang pangeran sempurna, namun kenyatannya ia hanyalah sebuah boneka…**_

**xxx**

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang bangsawan dengan penampilan fisik yang terbilang sempurna. Rambut hitam kelam yang membingkai wajah tampannya, dan mata hitam kelamnya yang tajam tentunya menambah pesona yang dimilikinya. Postur tubuhnya yang sempurna menjadikan dirinya seorang yang dikagumi. Bukan hanya soal fisik, Uchiha Sasuke masih memiliki kejeniusan yang ditambah dengan sikap tenangnya untuk dikagumi oleh orang lain. Dan tentu saja semua hal itu membangun rasa percaya diri dalam dirinya yang bercampur dengan sifat angkuh khas bangsawan, dan topeng-topeng sifat palsu yang menjadi koleksinya. Seperti sebuah kewajiban untuknya jika seorang bangsawan harus bisa memasang topeng ekspresi yang tepat di segala situasi, hal ini juga berlaku untuk situasi yang akan dihadapi Sasuke sekarang. Sandiwara kecilnya akan dimulai, dan ia telah mempersiapkan topeng-topeng kebanggaannya untuk menjalankan sandiwara kecil ini.

"Ah, Tuan Sasuke, terima kasih anda mau menemui saya." Ya, sandiwara telah dimulai sekarang. Sasuke tersenyum -yang tentunya sebuah senyuman palsu- kepada seorang gadis berambut merah dihadapannya, gadis itu mengenakan sebuah kimono merah dengan motif bunga yang sangat indah.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya dapat menemui anda, Nona Karin." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya ala seorang romeo yang berhadapan dengan Juliet. Satu lagi akting yang ditunjukkannya pada sosok gadis yang wajahnya memerah sekarang. Tentu saja semua hal ini harus dilakukan Sasuke, suka atau tidak. Karena gadis di hadapannya adalah tunangannya.

"A..Ah, aku..aku, aku jadi sangat gugup. Ah, iya, maaf karena aku selalu menemuimu tiba-tiba seperti ini sampai mengganggu jam belajarmu." Tentu saja akting Sasuke yang sempurna bisa membuat Karin merasa Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya, walaupun kenyataannya sangat jauh dari pikiran Karin. Sasuke setuju untuk bertunangan dengan Karin karena permintaan -atau lebih tepat disebut paksaan- ayahnya, dan juga untuk memajukan bisnis keluarganya. Sebuah alasan yang sering terjadi dalam hidup seorang bangsawan.

"Mengganggu? Tentu saja tidak. Kedatangan tunanganku justru menjadi semangat untukku." Sebuah topeng senyuman telah ditampilkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan di luar? Kurasa cuacanya sedang cerah sekarang."

"Ah, tentu saja aku mau. Senang sekali Tuan Sasuke mengajakku berjalan-jalan di luar." Sekarang topeng senyuman itu kembali menampakan senyum palsunya yang indah.

**xxx**

_**Sebuah senyum akan seindah bunga mawar, namun disaat yang sama dapat mematikan bagai racun.**_

**xxx**

Ya, sandiwara masih berjalan saat ini. Sasuke mengajak Karin berjalan-jalan untuk mencari udara segar, dan mereka membahas banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting di mata Sasuke. Karin juga berkata bahwa ia benar-benar terkesan pada Sasuke yang sangat dihormati oleh masyarakat ketika melihat beberapa orang membungkukkan badan mereka atau melepas topi mereka sebagai salam saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

Walaupun sebenarnya segala penghormatan itu tak lebih karena nama keluarganya termasuk dalam keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki kekuasaan besar. Sasuke sendiri masih ingat kata-kata ayahnya saat ia masih anak-anak. Kata-kata ayahnya yang mengatakan jika warga kota akan tunduk pada orang yang memiliki kekuasaan dan kekuatan, dan itu semua akan menjadikan mereka memiliki banyak musuh yang mengincar nyawa mereka kapan saja. Ayahnya juga mengatakan jika ia tidak boleh memberikan hatinya pada sembarang wanita, ia harus menikahi wanita yang tepat. Untuk nama keluarganya, untuk kekuasaan keluarganya, dan untuk dirinya. Walaupun Sasuke sendiri tahu yang terakhir hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka.

Semuanya hanyalah sandiwara. Sandiwara yang sempurna.

Sandiwara ini sempurna, semuanya masih sesuai dengan alur cerita yang dibuat Sasuke sampai kehadiran seseorang merombak sandiwara Sasuke.

BRUKK!

'Apa-apaan ini?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati ketika seorang pemuda yang membawa sebuah kantung kertas besar menabraknya, membuatnya terjatuh dan tertimpa kantung kertas besar yang berisi jeruk itu.

"Tuan Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara panik Karin terdengar ketika melihat Sasuke terjatuh dengan jeruk-jeruk menimpanya.

"Aduh.. maaf, maaf, maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau terluka?" Ucap orang yang menabrak Sasuke sambil memeriksa kondisi orang yang ditabraknya. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, hingga Sasuke dapat melihat kedua mata biru milik pemuda pirang yang menabraknya. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa waktu terhenti ketika ia menatap warna langit yang indah itu.

'Pemuda asing?' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan penampilan pemuda yang menabraknya. Berambut pirang berantakan dan bermata biru langit, namun memiliki kulit tan yang berkilau ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari. Tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya menghiasi wajahnya. Sesaat Sasuke terpana melihat sosok asing di hadapannnya.

'Pemuda yang…manis…' Gumam Sasuke lagi.

"Maaf ya, karena terlalu banyak membawa barang, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat ke depan. Mohon maaf." Kata-kata pemuda pirang itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memasang wajah merajuk dan menautkan kedua tangannya, sebuah ekspresi meminta maaf yang lucu menurut Sasuke. Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah lama tinggal disini?" Sekarang suara Karin yang terdengar. Jelas ia bertanya pada pemuda pirang yang sekarang telah selesai membereskan jeruk-jeruknya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku baru pindah kemari hari ini." Sebuah cengiran ceria menjadi penutup jawaban sang pemuda pirang. "Aku baru pindah dengan kakekku di Gereja yang ada di kota ini. Hanya kami berdua. Ah, aku harus pergi, sekali lagi maaf untuk yang tadi."

"Tidak masalah." Sasuke menjawab pelan. Matanya masih tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan mundur dengan terhuyung-huyung sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi." Teriak pemuda pirang itu sebelum ia menghilang di sebuah tikungan jalan.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke dan Karin masih terdiam, sampai Karin memungut sesuatu yang berkilau yang ditemukannya di jalan di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya pemuda itu menjatuhkan ini." Ucap Karin sambil menunjukkan sebuah rosario perak pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengamati rosario itu selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. "Jika kita segera mengejarnya, mungkin kita bisa menemukannya untuk mengembalikan ini."

"Biar aku saja." Sasuke berkata singkat sambil mengambil rosario yang berada di tangan Karin. "Karin, kau diam disini dan tunggu aku sebentar." Ucap Sasuke lagi sebelum ia berlari menuju jalan yang dilewati oleh pemuda pirang yang tadi menabraknya.

**xxx**

_**Apa pendapatmu ketika kau bertemu dengan langit yang dapat menghisap setiap rasa dalam dirimu? Apa pendapatmu ketika akhirnya kau bertemu dengan mimpi yang nyata?**_

**xxx**

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke menelusuri sebuah jalan, ia menemukan pemuda yang dicarinya. Namun ia tidak langsung menghampiri pemuda itu. Entah mengapa ia malah memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah pagar rumah dan memperhatikan pemuda itu dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Selamat siang. Ini untukmu…" Suara pemuda itu terdengar oleh Sasuke. Ia sedang membagikan jeruk yang dibawanya kepada setiap warga yang ditemuinya.

'Apa yang dilakukannya? Banyak warga yang takut padanya karena ia adalah orang asing. Namun ia tetap tersenyum ceria seperti itu…seperti orang bodoh…' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia terus memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu. Banyak warga yang menghindarinya, bahkan menolaknya. Namun senyum ceria itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku akan tinggal di kota ini mulai hari ini. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." Suara pemuda itu terdengar lagi. Memperkenalkan dirinya pada seorang warga dengan senyum khasnya. Sasuke tetap berada di tempatnya, tetap memperhatikan seorang pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Tetap terpaku pada sosok bermata langit yang menarik perhatiannya, dan tanpa disadarinya telah membuat wajahnya memanas ketika melihat senyum ceria yang tampak murni itu. 

Sebuah senyum yang telah membuat Sasuke mengikuti sang pemilik senyum tanpa sadar. Sebuah senyum yang entah mengapa memberikan sebuah waktu yang berbeda bagi Sasuke. Sebuah senyum yang memikat, dan berbeda…

**xxx**

_**Sebuah senyum yang memikat membuatmu lupa jika senyum itu tak abadi. Membuatmu lupa jika senyum itu bisa mati. **_

_**Membuatmu tidak menyadari jika senyum itu dapat membawamu dalam sebuah pengorbanan yang abadi.**_

**xxx**

To be continued.

**xxx**

A/N:

Maaf, ini memang terlalu pendek, nyahahaha *plakk*

Saya sengaja menyimpan cerita utamanya untuk chapter berikutnya. Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai sebuah awal.

Walaupun saya tahu awal cerita ini sangat pasaran dan klise, tapi cerita sebenarnya akan sangat berbeda.

_**One of Eternal Soul's scene, an eternal story from Hirokazu and Valeriana.**_

Maksud dari nama Hirokazu dan Valeriana itu adalah nama asli tokoh yang diperankan Sasuke dan Naruto. Dalam cerita ini Sasuke berperan sebagai Hirokazu, dan Naruto berperan sebagai Valeriana.

Jika menyukai kisah cinta yang tidak biasa, silahkan baca Eternal Soul *promosi *plakkkk

Itu salah satu manga yang saya sukai, nyahahha~ *ga nanya *geplaked

**Mind to review?**

**-Ichimaru Akito- (02Jun10~17:23)**


End file.
